


Who To Tell

by Seqyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Puzzleshipping, Random - Freeform, Tendershipping, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seqyn/pseuds/Seqyn
Summary: Ah, drabble. Just some drabble I'm trying to see how I like writing MPreg.***Ryou is pregnant—and he's not sure who's the father.





	Who To Tell

Throwing up is unpleasant.

Ryou knew this as he leaned over the toilet, body shuddering. Morning light fell over him, casting shadows on the floor. He didn't know who to tell, what to say.

Two months ago, his check-up results had been horrifying: he was pregnant.

And he wasn't sure who the father was.

It was either his other half, or Marik Ishtar—and if it were Marik, he'd gone back to Egypt now. Only Ryou's friend, Yuugi Mutou knew of this secret. There had been no one else to tell, but even Yuugi was busy with something, and that something was his Yami self.

They'd gotten together, and Ryou felt alone.

"Bakura. . .?" he called out, voice wavering as he flushed down last night's dinner. He had to tell someone.


End file.
